gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
CBS-74 Ptolemaios 2
Ptolemaios 2 is the new mothership/MS carrier for Celestial Being in season 2. Combat Characteristics As the successor to Ptolemaios I, Ptolemaios II is a dramatic improvement over its predecessor. Ptolemy 2 is a multi-purpose MS transport carrier, capable of operating in space, atmosphere, and sea. Ptolemy 2 overall is designed to be a self sustainable warship, capable of providing combat support to their Gundams and/or Meisters in various situations on extended periods of time. The ship has atmospheric re-entry capabilities and capable of returning to space on its own. The ship no longer uses a docking ring for launching Gundams or portable MS containers, it has a large MS container bay that directly loads their Gundams onto the two linear catapults to launch mobile units in shorter launching times. The MS container bay of the ship was designed to accommodate their Gundams and mobile support units. During underwater operations, the bottom of the bay can open for underwater launching or retrieval. The ship is loaded with an arsenal of weapons for self defensive/offensive purposes and able to hold its own without the need of a Gundam. The ship can traditionally use high GN particle dispersal for stealth and GN Field for protection, but also have a holographic camouflage system to avoid detection. The ship was also designed to utilize the power of the Gundams, when speed and power is needed, the ship can utilize the Gundam's Trans-Am system to temporarily enhance it's capabilities and launch straight into space. Overall, Ptolemy 2 is a highly formidable and versatile warship. Armaments GN Large Missile Launcher These large missile launchers all face directly forward, in four clusters of three launchers each. They fire large GN Missiles suitable for use against warships or even large fixed structures. GN Missile Launcher Ptolemy 2 also has a total of 38 smaller vertical missile launchers, capable of firing an array of missiles against enemy mobile suits. The launchers are arrayed in four rows of four (located on the top of the aft section, just forward of the engines), two rows of five (on the underside of the aft section, directly below the topside launchers), and two rows of six (on the underside of the forward section, just aft of the torpedo launchers). GN Missiles The GN Missiles are multi-purpose ordinance, capable of being modified for specific purposes in a combat situation. The explosive cluster-jamming missiles are a recent addition to the ship's arsenal. The ship can prepare missiles to be concentrated with explosive particles that could jam enemy sensors and explode on contact. When fired, they can detonate at a specified distance and release explosive particles to confuse, damage, and blind incoming enemy units. The particles are also highly explosive and can ignite an entire area of space, limited to particle dispersal. A particle beam can ignite the field and incinerate everything within the particle field. The missiles can also be prepared to unleash a smokescreen along with explosive-jamming particles. The traditional ordinance are tracking missiles, loaded with GN particles that disperse on contact to overwhelm an enemy MS frame to explode in seconds. GN Torpedo Launcher The torpedo launcher is located at the bottom-front area of Ptolemy 2, in between the MS container bays. The weapons platform is a 4-tube launcher, but can fire torpedoes individually if necessary. GN Torpedeo Just like GN Missiles, the torpedoes can be prepared to fire specific types of ordinance for underwater and underwater-to-surface firing. The torpedoes can traditionally track and detonate on contact or be modified as a countermeasure, such as concentrated GN particle dispersal and/or smokescreen. GN Cannon The GN Cannons are a pair of particle beam cannons on the top of each side of their catapult launchers. The design and firing capabilities are similar to that of GNR-001 GN Arms. The beam canons are fixed stationary weapons and depends on the helm of Ptolemy to change the angle of the ship to adjust their firing solutions against enemy units. GN Cannon Turret These beam cannons are very similar to the four forward-firing guns, but are mounted on movable turrets on the sides of the ship's forward section, just aft of the GN Large Missile Launchers. GN Flak Cannon These small cannons are intended for anti-aircraft/anti-MS defense. Six of them are clustere around the Ptolemy 2's nose. System Features Trans-Am Ptolemy 2 was designed to utilize the power of Trans-Am through their solar furnaces. The ship technically doesn't have a Trans-Am system, rather the ship feeds off Trans-Am power from the Gundam's GN Drive. In a situation when Trans-Am is needed, at least one Gundam is needed to super power the carrier. It's unclear what the ship's particle output and tolerance are when utilizing such high GN particle energies, but Ptolemy 2 was designed to siphon GN particles from all four Gundams for maximum potential. When utilizing the Gundam's Trans-Am, the ship's hull integrity, GN Field, speed, and weapons are temporarily enhanced. Trans-Am was used to help the ship return to space at incredible speeds and can repel powerful particle beams; Trans-Am power is still limited to the duration of the Gundam's GN particle expenditure. Once Trans-Am deactivates on the Gundams, the ship's power return to normal or below parameters until recharged. Optical Camouflage Optical Camouflage is a holographic projection stealth system that creates an illusionary image of its surroundings to avoid visual detection. The system is only meant to avoid visual detection from visual sensors and observation satellites a far distances, not upon close range. Upon close range observation, the camouflage is obvious to the naked eye as the holographic grid creates overlapping image folds at the edge of the camouflage. History Development Little was explained into the creation of Ptolemy 2. Though a successor of Ptolemy, it was never explained was this ship a repaired and upgraded version of the original or a completely new variant. The ship can only be logically presumed constructed either at Celestial Being's secret base in Lagrange 1, Lagrange 3, and/or Krung Thep, and possibly pieced together from locations. The launch of the ship is also unclear and can only be certain in active service in 2312 AD. Anti A-Laws Campaign Rescue Allelujah Haptism The Ptolemy 2 went down to Earth to rescue Allelujah, fully expanding its GN field before plunging into the ocean next to the prison where Allelujah was located, causing a massive tsunami that flood the prison's grounds, causing mass panic. Ptolemy remained underwater in order to disperse and enemy particle beam. Once Allelujah was located, Ptolemy briefly surfaced to launch Arios before leaving the combat zone. Underwater Operation Because Setsuna had rescued Marina Ismail, Ptolemy directed its course to Azadistan. Suddenly, they are attacked by a GN drive Tau-equipped mobile armor, Trilobite. It managed to puncture Ptolemy's hull, but fill the containers with water so the Gundams could launch. Aiding Katharon Because of the sudden A-Laws attack, Ptolemy used its optical camouflage to hide evacuation efforts at Rub' al Khali Katharon base. They then proceeded to engage the nearby A-Laws carrier to buy time for Katharon refugees to make it to safety. Return to Lagrange 3 Trans Am Launch Estimating that the enemy will surround them in 12 hours, Sumeragi devised a plan to space through use of Trans Am. She had three of the Gundams that were Trans Am capable to boost Ptolemy 2's speed, using explosions from Trilobite missiles as an initial boost. Ascending into the sky, Ptolemy shot down any mobile suits attempting to shoot it down. However, as it made for the stratosphere, the GNZ-003 Gadessa used its GN Mega Launcher to push Ptolemy 2 off course by three degrees. Once Trans Am was up, the ship was attacked by an A-Laws cruiser. Luckily, Sumeragi had anticipated this and had 00 launch during atmospheric exist, which destroyed the cruiser. Maintenance at L3 After a brief skirmish with the GNZ-005 Garazzo, Ptolemy 2 docked at the Lagrange 3 asteroid base, where immediate repairs and resupplying began. Battle at L3 Unfortunately, their resupplying operations had to cease when the A-Laws found the base. Ptolemy 2 and the Gundams launched to defend any escaping ships. However, Gadessa used its Launcher to punch a hole in Ptolemy 2, disabling its GN field. Ptolemy was able to reactivate its GN Field afterwards. Thanks to 00 Raiser, the enemy was forced to flee. Ptolemy 23 then raced back to Earth to destroy Memento Mori. Memento Mori Assault While 00 Raiser sortied to defend the Katharon fleet (and draw the attention of the A-Laws' defenses), Ptolemy 2 stayed at a distance, waiting for the right opportunity to strike. Luckily, Nena Trinity had secretly sent detailed information on Memento Mori. After Sumeragi devised a strategy, Ptolemy 2 then commenced its assault mission. Racing along the lower ring, right in Memento Mori's blind spot, Ptolemy 2 attempted to bypass the superweapon's defenses, but the A-Laws ships and suits pushed it into Memento Mori's firing range. But thanks to proper timing calculations from Marie Parfacy, Ptolemy 2 evades the particle beam from Memento Mori with Arios' Trans Am. Seravee and Cherudim then come out the center launch tube in ready position; since Arios' Trans Am is all focused on speed, meaning Ptolemy 2 can't use its GN Field; Cherudim deployed its Shield Bits to defend the ship. Once they get close to the superweapon, Sumeragi issues Tieria/Seravee, to fire at it, using hyper burst mode, followed by a salvo of GN missiles, penetrating Memento Mori's hull, exposing its light resonance chamber. Cherudim then sniped the exposed chamber, destroying Memento Mori. The A-Laws warships assigned to protect Memento Mori were also caught in the blast. Return to Earth Before 00 Raiser could return to the ship, the Ptolemy 2 was attacked by the mobile armor Empress, along with the Gadessa and Garazzo. The ship was forced to reenter Earth's atmosphere in order to escape, but was pursued by the Gadessa and Garazzo. With the ship landed for repairs, Arios and Seravee launched to fight off the attackers. Seravee revealed one of its hidden features, the Seraphim Gundam, and destroyed Garazzo, presumably killing its pilot Bring Stabity. External Links *Ptolemy II on Wikipedia *Ptolemy II on MAHQ Category:Anno Domini Mobile Weapons Category:Anno Domini Ships